


Meeting Minds

by Amycat8733



Series: Lightning 'verse [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amycat8733/pseuds/Amycat8733
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 6. Teyla is tired of waiting for John, so she takes some advice and takes matters into her own hands. Romance and whump are in the air!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dedication: This one is to nacimynom and all of you that wanted to see how John and Teyla got together.

 

One night, she entered his quarters and saw him asleep on the bed with Torren beside him. John was laying on his left side with his right arm across Torren to ensure that the boy did not fall off or get up and get hurt messing with something he shouldn’t.

Unlike Teyla, John still kept his firearms in his room when Torren was there. He had been raised around guns and had been taught that they were not toys, so he did the same with Torren. Teyla noticed that Torren never tried to touch any of John’s guns. He respected them, but was not afraid of them.

It was at that time, watching the two sleep, that she realized that John Sheppard had made his interest known. He had plenty of offers for companionship and other arrangements, but he either turned them down or the fling never lasted long.

After their struggles against Michael, the wraith and getting Atlantis back to Pegasus they needed some time off. She suggested that they go to the outpost on Timbre. After checking to see if any other teams were going, which they weren’t, John and Ronon agreed, with Rodney grumbling the entire time.

The outpost on Timbre was in such good repair that the teams had started using as a vacation house. It was situated between a nice beach and a lush forest. You could hike, surf, hunt, sail, fish, or whatever you desired. The outpost was also roomy enough that several teams could stay at one time.

After they had been there a few days, John announced that he was going to the small island out in the bay for a few days. It was close to shore, only 20 minutes away by boat, but it was far enough that he liked to go there for some alone time.

Standing on the shore, watching him go, she wondered if her plan would succeed.

“It will work.”

The rumble from behind startled her. “What?”

“Your plan. It will work.” Ronon looked at her thoughtfully. “I’ve watched the two of you for years. I can read both of you pretty well, so I know it will work.”

Teyla looked at the Satedan. “This does not bother you?”

Ronon shook his head, dreadlocks flying. “Nope. I want the two of you to be happy, and I know it will not interfere with our missions. If it was, it would have by now.”

As Ronon walked away to go fishing, she considered his words, coming to a decision. She went inside to pack.

 

* * *

She waited ‘til the next day, then put her gear in the other canoe and rowed out to the island. As she neared the island, she spotted him, wearing a t-shirt and shorts, standing near the tree line. John had seen her coming and met her on the beach, his expression sober.

“Is something wrong?”

“No. I came to spend some time with you because I have things I wish to tell you.” At his expression, she quickly added “Nothing bad. In fact, it is all good.” She was happy to see his smile return, for it was the warm smile that only she saw.

He grabbed some of the gear she had brought as she picked up the rest. As they walked through the trees, she reached out and grabbed his hand. She felt him flinch slightly, but he didn’t pull away. In fact, he returned the gesture.

As they walked, she glanced sideways at him. He was slightly sweaty, his hair as messy as usual, but the dark circles under his eyes had faded somewhat and had taken some of the haunted look from his eyes. She surmised that he had been exercising when he saw the canoe coming.

A short walk brought them to his campsite. It was in a natural clearing, protected by trees and a cliff. There were flowering vines festooning many of the trees and their scent filled the air. The scent was heavenly, and she could feel her tension draining away at their heady perfume. To one side, a fresh water spring bubbled merrily into a deep pool before flowing away towards the bay.

As he set her gear down, John looked at what she had brought and realized that she had not brought a tent.

“Um, I see that you didn’t bring a tent. You go ahead and use mine. I’ll sleep out here by the fire.”

She could tell from the way he was rubbing his neck that he was uncomfortable.  “Do not worry about it. We shall decide that later.” Heading for her pack, she pulled out her tea. “Sit. I shall make us tea and we shall talk.”

She watched as he sat down on a blanket by the fire. She could tell he was trying to relax, but bad memories were making themselves felt. She could see it in his restless gaze and by the way his hands kept clenching into fists.

He saw the object of her gaze and stilled his restless hands. “Sorry. Last time a woman that I …cared for …told me she wanted to talk, I ended up spending two nights in a hotel before leaving for Afghanistan.”

Seeing his distress, Teyla deciding that she would have to move faster, stepped over in front of him and knelt. Taking his hands, she started rubbing his knuckles. “John, I did not come here to cause you distress. I came to offer you joy, peace and family.”

John looked up at her, his expression unreadable, hazel eyes hooded. “I already have a family. I have my brother, Dave. I have you and Torren John, Rodney, Jennifer, Sam, Ronon, Radek, and Carson.”

Teyla smiled, still holding his hands. “I wish to make the arrangement between us formal, and so does Torren. That is why he calls you ‘Da’. To him, you are his father.”

At her words, John’s eyes grew huge, the hazel brightening to green. It was a rarely seen expression of his surprise. “Um, I thought Athosians believed in the man making the first move.”

She nodded. “We do. I have thought about this a long time. By Athosian custom, you made the first move four years ago.” She saw that he was about to object, so she placed soft fingertips to his lips, stilling the objection. “Shhh. You would not have done what you did if there was no attraction between us. I have let it be long enough. Torren needs a father, you need a true family, and…I need you beside me, filling my heart and my bed. I want you to wake up to the warmth of loving arms rather than cold nightmares.”

“Are you sure about this? Um, I mean, I don’t have a lot to offer you… and, um… there are lots of guys out there that would probably be better…” Inwardly, John cursed. Every time he needed to express his feelings, he found himself tongue-tied and fumbling like a 14 year old with his first crush.

Teyla put her hand to his lips. “Shhh. You caught my interest as no other man has or will. You see me, not just a beautiful woman to bear you children. You treat me as your equal, not as a decoration. You care for my son as if he was your own, and that is priceless.”

“Well, yeah, sure, Torren is a great kid, and I would never treat you as less than I. Hell, you still kick my ass in the gym and probably always will. “ Ducking his head, John reached up and rubbed his neck again. “I’ve… loved you… from the moment I set eyes on you, but I… was too scared to admit it and couldn’t find the words to say it.”

Teyla reached out and gently lifted his chin so she could look into his eyes. “It is time to face your fear, for it is keeping us apart. I do not want that and I believe you do not wish it either.  As for words, your actions and your heart have said plenty.”

John looked stunned. “Teyla, I…”

Whatever else he was going to say was lost as she reached up, placed her hands to either side of his face and drew him into a long, deep kiss. After a moment, he returned the kiss thereby giving her the answer she desired; his arms slipping around her to hold her close, having decided to crack open the wall around his feelings and do something he had desired for a long time.

After they ended the kiss, he looked into her eyes. She reached down, grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it off in one smooth motion. Teyla felt John shudder slightly from desire held too long in check as she ran her hands across his chest.

After a moment, she felt his hands come up and rest on her waist. He kissed her as he started kneading her sides and lower back; gradually moving up until his thumbs brushed the curve of her breasts through her shirt.

She moved her hands to his shoulders, then to his face as they deepened the kiss. When they pulled back for air a second time, she untied the halter top she was wearing and cast it aside to land on his shirt, exposing the firm mounds of her breasts to him.

When Teyla took her shirt off, and he got to see her for the first time, John felt that heaven couldn’t be as sweet as this. Her breasts were pert, not too big and not too small. He couldn’t wait to cup them in his hands, letting his tongue flicker and dance across her hard nipples, hearing her moan as he did so.

The cool breeze was chill on her bare skin, but her skin was fever hot everywhere he touched her. She could feel the line of heat as he left a trail of kisses along her neck. She felt her eyes flutter as he searched out a particular spot on her neck, just below her ear and set his lips there. Instinct guided him as he gently flicked his tongue across that sensitive spot. When he sealed his lips around the spot and started sucking, she closed her eyes and moaned in pleasure.

When he gently pulled away, Teyla opened her eyes. His lips were full and luscious from sucking on her neck. She leaned forward and kissed him again, tasting her own sweat on his lips. Ending the kiss, she moved towards his chest, planting kisses along the pillar of his throat.

When she reached the hollow of his collarbone, she pulled back to peek at John. His eyes were closed, lips parted slightly in pleasure. Gazing across his chest, she ran her hands across its lightly furred expanse, caressing his nipples when she reached them. At his gasp of pleasure, Teyla lowered her head to lick and tease them, enjoying the sounds of his arousal.

As they sipped of each other’s bodies, Teyla noticed an unusual feeling. It was like she was experiencing emotional double vision. As she bit down on one of John’s nipples, she felt his pain and how it fueled his arousal. That’s when she realized what was happening.

Charin had told her, after she started her courses, about the ways of men and women. One of the things Charin had told her was of the _shareen_ , the lifebond. It was a connection that went beyond the merely physical. A couple that shared a _shareen_ could, depending on their strength, sense their partner’s emotions and feelings. Stronger bonds allowed one to know the other’s general direction and location, but the strongest bond allowed for the exchange of not only feelings, but also thoughts. It was this bond that she felt forming between herself and John.

She stopped what she was doing and placed her hands to his cheeks. He opened his eyes at her touch, his pupils wide with desire and slightly unfocused.

“John, before we go further, I must tell you something of my people.” As his gaze focused, she continued. “Among the Athosians, there exists a bond called the _shareen_. It is a lifebond. Once forged, not even death can break it.”

His thoughts swirling in a sea of banked desire, it took John a moment to realize what she was saying. “This bond – you feel it between us?”

Teyla nodded. “I do, and if you concentrate, you will too.”

John closed his eyes, brow furrowing slightly in concentration. She sent a thought to him, a mental picture of what she wanted to do to him. She felt his happiness when he realized the true depth of what she was telling him.

His eyes snapped open in surprise followed by a naughty grin. “What are you waiting for?”

She looked deep into his hazel eyes. “You do not mind?”

John shook his head as he leaned back on the blanket, his upper body propped up on his elbows. “No. It feels…right, like something that is supposed to be.” Suddenly he shot upright. “Um, wait, we can’t do this right now.”

Teyla cocked her head. “Why not?”

“We have a problem. I don’t have any…um… protection with me.” John blushed.

“Protection?” Teyla was confused. Why would he need an armored vest to make love?

“Um…a condom. It’s to prevent pregnancy.” His blush grew deeper.

Teyla smiled. “Then we do not have a problem. That is what the tea is for.”

“Oh…um…That’s great.” John leaned back and relaxed again, eager to see the show.

Teyla stood and shimmied from her shorts and undies. His gasp of desire at seeing her nude brought a rush of heat and desire to her own body. She knelt down and unfastened John’s shorts, teasing him by slowly peeling them and his boxers down his long legs. Shorts tossed aside, she looked up to find him ready and waiting for her.

She crawled up his legs then pushed him back until he was stretched out on the blanket and proceeded to forge the mental and physical bond they would share for the rest of eternity.

Teyla kissed her way down his body, licking and teasing his nipples, trailing butterfly kisses down the center of his chest and abdomen until she reached his manhood. He was hard and ready. She could feel it in his breathing and in the tension in his muscles. As the head of his penis entered her, she gasped with pleasure at his size as he penetrated her and she heard his exclamation of pleasure at her tightness. As she slowly worked her way onto him, repeatedly raising up a bit then sliding down a little further each time, she heard John’s breathing change again.

“Teyla” he panted, “if you keep… doing that, I’m not… going to last.” Panting harder, he looked at her. “It’s been… too long for me.”

Understanding what he was telling her, she slid the rest of the way down him then stopped. Leaning forward, she kissed him. He reached up and started kneading her breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingers. As she leaned back to catch her breath, her legs still clamped tightly around his thighs, he sat up and ducked his head, pulling her close to him so he could suck on her breasts.

“Oh, John, that…is…wonderful.”

He stopped for a moment, grinning as he changed targets. “Glad you like it, Teyla. I want you as aroused as you’ve got me. When you get to that point, you know what to do.” With that, he sent her a mental picture.

She gasped at the image he sent through the forming bond as his mouth clamped onto her other breast, one hand pulling her close, the other rolling and pinching her other nipple. She could feel her arousal building, and the bond with it as her control slipped. Teyla reached up, running her hands through John’s tufted hair, urging him on in his attention to her breasts.

Finally she reached the point where her arousal was about to explode. She grabbed John’s messy hair and lifted his face from her breasts, kissing him as she started to move again. Once her body was moving well, she pushed his shoulders down to the blanket, sliding almost to his end before going down on him. As she established a rhythm, she heard his breathing speed up, his hazel eyes losing focus as he neared his climax.

John’s spine bowed, his breath coming in heavy pants now. “Oh god, Teyla!”

She felt his control fail as he cried out her name, his seed spilling into her loins. She felt her own go as her orgasm caused her body to clamp tightly onto his, causing him to buck beneath her as they rode the waves of pleasure.

The moment that the bond formed was…incredible. It was like a door opened to her, allowing her access to the complex puzzle known as John Sheppard. She saw images of his life before Atlantis; shared his joys and sorrows, accomplishments and failures, pleasures and disappointments. She was with him the first time he flew solo, his unbridled joy a rare and precious thing. She felt his fear the first time he faced a Wraith. She felt his interest in her the first time he saw her. She felt his despair and pain as he lay immobile in the jumper, an iratus bug draining his life away. She saw him as he risked his life to save a friend.  She saw the argument with his father over his joining the Air Force, hearing the harsh words that were uttered that day. She felt his awe the first time he held Torren. The things that stood out most, though, were his respect, admiration and affection for her. She shared it all, but she knew that these were his memories and that only impressions would remain.

For John, the moment the bond formed was…mind-blowing. As the curtain parted, allowing him access to the tapestry that composed Teyla Emmagan, he was awed. Her life was so rich, so full of happiness even with the threat of the Wraith hanging over her head. He saw her mother, noticing how much like Tagan she looked. He saw her father, Torren, and saw his stamp on her as well. He saw her learn to be a good leader from her father and Charin. He saw her friendship with Kanaan, Halling, and so many others, each shaping her, lending her their strengths. He witnessed her sorrow at her mother’s departure, at her father being Culled, at Charin’s death. He saw her despair at finding the village on New Athos ransacked, the Athosians missing. He shared her joy when they found many of her people still alive. He shared her despair at her capture by Michael and her fear at what he would do to her baby. He felt her surprise when he, Ronon and Rodney rescued her. Most of all, he felt her affection and respect for him. He knew that he had only been granted a glimpse; that only impressions would remain but that the bond was now unbreakable.

They were both spent as she collapsed across his chest, breathing heavily and slick with sweat. His own breathing was struggling to slow down, his sweat slicked chest pulling in gulps of air. As she slowly slid from his manhood, he shivered with an echo of their orgasm.

Curling up against his side, Teyla rested her head on John’s shoulder, enjoying his warmth and scent as her hand slid playfully across his chest. She was almost asleep when she felt him shift.

“C’mon Teyla.” John leaned over, urging her to rise. “We need to get cleaned up and grab another blanket then we can curl up and take a nap.” His sudden yawn brought tears to his eyes. “See, you wore me out.”

Teyla smiled over her shoulder at him as she stood and headed for the pool. “Next time, it will be your turn.”

John perked up suddenly, his full attention on her. “Please?”

His expression was so eager that she laughed, his deeper laughter joining in a heartbeat later.

They slipped into the pool, bathing each other, finding time to throw in some kisses and teasing along the way.

John climbed from the pool first, his last reserves waning rapidly. He barely had the energy to slip into his tent and grab another blanket, slipping into his shorts, before he lay down on the blanket where they had so recently formed their bond. He was half asleep when he felt Teyla crawl under the blanket and snuggle against his left side, her head on his shoulder where she could hear his heartbeat, her right arm across his chest.

Teyla was almost asleep, sated and content, lying against John’s side with his arm curled protectively around her when a whisper of sound reached her ear.

“Love you, Teyla.” John muttered, his voice slurring with sleepiness.

Teyla smiled, knowing all was right in their world. “I love you too, John.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Waking was pure pleasure. Nestled in the circle of John’s warmth made her feel content and loath to move. She raised her head from his shoulder carefully so as to not wake him. She knew that he rarely had the pleasure of a full night’s sleep and wanted to allow him to get all he needed. She pulled the blanket up, covering him up and partially wrapping herself as well. He lay on his back, head turned slightly away; his right arm was draped across his waist, long fingers relaxed. Teyla sat for a few moments, admiring his profile in the early morning light.

After a time spent John-gazing, she eased herself from beneath the blanket and proceeded to cook breakfast for them. They had eaten a late dinner the previous evening with the promised tea, but it was a quick meal as they were both still tired.

John woke to the smell of tea, scrambled eggs, toast and bacon. Opening his eyes, he saw Teyla at the campfire, his camp stove nearby. He sat up, stretching and scrubbing the sleep residue from his eyes.

Teyla saw his movement and poured him a cup of tea. “Good morning. Here, did you sleep well?”

John grinned as he took the mug. “Oh yeah. Best night of sleep I’ve had in a long time.” As she handed him a plate of food, his expression changed. “How are we gonna handle this when we get home? Are we just going to move in together or wait until we formalize the arrangement?”

Teyla had been expecting this and had considered her answer before they even made this trip. “I believe we should…date, I believe is the correct term. This will give everyone else time to become accustomed to the idea and to allow the two of us to get to know each other even better. On Athos, even after the man has expressed his interest, the marriage does take place immediately. Courtships have been known to last for years.

“Oh, good.” John was relieved that she was being sensible and understood why he was asking. “This is going to change the way some people look at us. We’ll need to talk to Woolsey. He can help, plus he needs to know. I also have to inform O’Neill before we announce the engagement. There are going to be some that will think we’ve been lovers all along.” At her expression of denial, he held up a hand. “I know, just saying that it’s going to be said. There are always those that think that men and women cannot work together without being intimate. We also have our teammates to think about. How are Ronon and Rodney going to feel about this?”

“Ronon is fine with it.”

John stared a minute. “You told him?”

Teyla shook her head. “No, he guessed. He said that it was about time and that he would be glad to see us together and happy.”

John grinned. “Wow. That was a big speech for him.”

Teyla smiled back. “Indeed it was. Now we only need be concerned with Rodney.”

John rubbed the back of his neck for a moment. “Well, I think Rodney will be okay with it. He’ll rant that we should have said something sooner, but then he’ll get this amazed look on his face and awkwardly stumble his way through congratulating us.”

After breakfast, they decided to go for a walk around the island with John showing her some of the beautiful sights that he had found on his trips.

“You know, I’ve been wanting to bring you out here for a while now. Every time I come here, I see things that make me think of you.”

Teyla smiled up at John, letting her pleasure at his words show. “Now I am truly glad that I came out here.”

After their walk, they went back to camp. John had brought his bantos sticks and of course Teyla had hers as well, so they went to a sandy cove with few rocks to practice. Over the years, John had gotten good with the sticks, so good that some of their bouts actually ended in ties. It was rare that they practiced outside of the gym for the simple reason that if either took a bad fall that it didn’t end with an injury. Practicing on the sandy shore gave the session an edge of danger that their sessions normally didn’t have. The clack of the sticks blended with the roar of the surf and shut out the rest of the world. After practice, they washed off in the surf and stretched out on a blanket to let the warm afternoon sun ease sore muscles.

After baking in the sun a while, they made love again; with John showing Teyla some new ways that a man can pleasure a woman. She had never imagined that some of the things he did were possible, but his agile mind, clever mouth, flexible body and long fingers drove her to new heights of ecstasy. She was glad that they were on an island. At the outpost, her cries of arousal and ecstasy would have been audible even though it’s thick walls.

They cleaned up in the surf again before heading back to camp and fixing dinner. As they fixed dinner, Teyla noticed that John was wincing when he moved certain ways. She let it be until after dinner.

After they had cleaned up from dinner, she went to her packs and dug out a carefully wrapped glass bottle. Coming back to the fire, Teyla confronted him.

“John, where are you injured?”

He winced, rubbing his left shoulder. “Shoulder. Landed on it wrong. Been trying to work it out, but it’s stiffened up on me.”

“Take your shirt off.” He did, wincing as the movement pulled his sore shoulder. His shoulder was bruised and slightly swollen. She rose from the blanket and went back to their packs. She found the med kit and shook out some Tylenol for him. Walking back, she placed the tablets in his hand. “Here, you will need these. Your shoulder is bruised. I can help it, but it will hurt.”

John swallowed the tablets, washing them down with a gulp of tea. “Anything you can do to help will feel good. I can handle the pain.”

“I know, but just because you can does not mean that you should, not when options are available.”

Teyla helped John to lie on his stomach, a pillow under his chest and neck, right arm curled forward around the pillow, left arm forward and slightly out so he could relax his shoulder. Grabbing the bottle from where she had placed it by the fire earlier, Teyla poured some into her hand, the warm scent of vanilla and cinnamon filling the clearing.

She started off gentle, working the muscles and tendons, only gradually kneading harder as she felt the surface tension grow less. He grunted in pain a few times and flinched when she hit a particularly sore spot, but he never cried out and started to drift off after she had the worst of the soreness worked out.

After she finished with his shoulder, Teyla worked on the rest of his back and felt him relax even further. As she worked to soothe John’s tension, she started planting errant kisses on his back and neck. Finished with the massage, Teyla started at the base of John’s spine and started licking and kissing her way up his body. She could feel the tension reawakening, but this time it was a good thing.

Reaching the back of his neck, she planted several kisses there before her eye was drawn to one particular spot. Just below the base of  
his skull, his hair came to a point. It was at a spot just below that point that she now stared. Overcome with a feeling that was part instinct, she lowered her head to that spot, flicking her tongue across it. His moan of pleasure was unexpected and drove her to place her mouth there and to start gently sucking on his neck at that spot. He writhed in pleasure and moaned louder, which drove her to suck harder. From his reactions, he was enjoying it, so she went further, sucking even harder on that tender spot. His body started shuddering and he started moaning louder as she increased the pressure. As she sucked just a bit harder, adding just a bit of teeth, John’s back arched under her and he let out a cry before going limp.

Fearing that she had hurt him, John was limp as Teyla rolled him over. One look at his face said otherwise. His eyes were heavy-lidded with pleasure as he watched her, his every movement languid.

“John?”

“Mmmm, Teyla, that felt good.” His voice was breathy and heavy with desire. “Do whatever you want with me.”

She proceeded to do just that.

Once they were done, he had dropped off to sleep. He had struggled not to, but she told him it was alright. His reaction to the bite puzzled her. As she cleaned them both up, Teyla pondered this mystery. She had never had a submissive partner and seeing that in John, a man who was always in control puzzled her until she remembered an article from a magazine that Elizabeth had loaned to her. It had been about relations between men and women and told of these things called ‘erogenous zones’. She had not understood all of the terms in the article, so she went to the infirmary and asked Carson. He turned bright red and called over Kaitlyn, one of the nurses, before beating a hasty retreat. Kaitlyn had explained the article to her and made it easy to understand. Kaitlyn had told her of the various reactions that went with these spots, and, while uncommon, John’s reaction was definitely one of those.

She drank the rest of the tea then went to bed. Tomorrow was another day.


	3. Chapter 3

This time he woke up first. John rose up on one elbow and looked at the woman beside him. When he met Nancy, he had thought himself in love. When it had quickly faded, he realized that it was love, just not the right type. He also realized that their quick marriage was his father’s doing as Patrick had hoped that having a wife would keep John out of combat zones or, even better, get him to resign his commission. It did neither, and as things worsened between them, he spent less time on leave and more time in hot zones because they were less stressful than dealing with his father and Nancy.

Looking down at Teyla, he realized that here, in this woman, he had found the other half of his soul. She didn’t want him because he was rich – she could care less. She loved him for his beautiful soul and his mind along with his body. She accepted him for who he is, not who she wanted him to be.

Moving quietly, he went to the pool and bathed. Realizing that he hadn’t shaved in two days, he moved to get out of the water in order to get his razor. As he walked out of the pool, his foot slipped and he fell back into the pool. Fortunately, he didn’t fall far. Unfortunately, he hit his head on a rock.

* * *

Something startled Teyla awake and she knew something was wrong. John was not on the blanket beside her and the fire had died down. She stood and looked around to see if he had gone to gather fruit for breakfast, but the carry basket was still near the tent. Now truly worried, she checked the area for tracks. The only tracks she found were theirs. His most recent tracks headed for the tent and then towards the pool. There were none coming back.

Glad that she had slipped on a t-shirt and shorts to sleep in, Teyla rushed to the pool, dreading what she would find. Her worst fears were realized as she spotted him lying limp in the pool; the water near him tinged pink with blood. She scrambled around the pool to check on him. He was partially in the pool, his head and upper chest on the shore, the blood from his head injury dripping into the pool. Heart in her throat, she put her hand to his neck, relieved to find a pulse.

Lightly tapping him on the cheek, Teyla called his name, using both mind and voice. “John, can you hear me? Wake up, John.”

No response. Teyla knew immediately that this was bad. She knew she shouldn’t move him, but she couldn’t leave him where he was. Leaning over, Teyla grasped John under the arms and pulled him from the pool. Once she had him up on land, she grabbed a towel and covered him with it, using another towel as a compress for his head wound. Knowing he needed medical attention, she hurried to his pack. In the bottom was a paper packet next to his radio. Grabbing the packet and radio as well as a field bandage, she moved to their campfire and built it up as the fire needed to be hot to release the chemical marker in the pack. Once tossed on the fire, it would release a red smoke that would signal to the outpost that there was trouble.

As she waited for the fire, she went to John and applied the field dressing to his injury. He never moved as she bandaged his head. Once the fire was hot enough, Teyla threw the packet on and waited until the first wisps of smoke started to rise. Moving quickly, she packed up their gear, checking occasionally on John. He had not roused and she was definitely worried.

* * *

Ronon was fishing when he saw the red smoke. That was John’s signal that there was trouble. A bad feeling settled in the pit of his stomach as he picked up his pole, throwing the couple of fish he had in a bucket nearby back in before heading off to find McKay, tapping his radio as he moved.

“Teyla? Sheppard?”

“Ronon, it is Teyla. John is injured. He fell and hit his head. We need to get him back to Atlantis.”

Ronon grunted. “Be there soon.”

Rodney McKay was enjoying himself. Five days without Sheppard, Teyla was off somewhere and Ronon was leaving him alone, spending his time fishing and running. When Ronon rushed in on the fifth day and pulled him to his feet and towards the jumper, McKay was alarmed.

“Hey, what’s going on Conan? What’s the rush? Is the outpost being attacked? Where’re Sheppard and Teyla?”

Pulling the scientist along, Ronon pointed and replied without loosening his grip. “Red smoke. One of them is in trouble.  We need to go.”

Rodney pulled his arm free and grabbed his bag as they moved past it, tucking his tablet in as he went. Reaching the jumper, Rodney quickly got it moving. Landing on the beach near the two canoes, Ronon had the ramp down before the jumper settled; medical supplies in hand. He followed the path to the campsite, where he found Teyla hovering over an unconscious Sheppard.

As Ronon handed her the items he had known she would need, Teyla did what she could for John. His pupils were sluggish and the swelling lump was still slowly seeping blood under a field bandage. She secured a spinal collar around his neck to stabilize his head before Ronon helped her slide John onto a backboard. While she waited, Teyla had grabbed his shorts and slipped them on him as she knew John would not appreciate being naked if he were awake. She could hear Rodney at the campsite gathering the packs and putting the fire out.

* * *

Back in Atlantis, the jumper was met by Carson Beckett. He had already received the basics of the Colonel’s condition as the jumper approached the Gate. He boarded as soon as the jumper settled, not waiting for the ramp to touch the deck. Quickly assessing his patient, he did not like what he saw and had him on a gurney and on his way to the infirmary as quick as possible.

Once in the infirmary, Carson had Sheppard under the scanner as soon as possible. The bleeding lump covered a skull fracture underneath and there were signs of swelling. As the nurses prepped the Colonel, Carson scrubbed for surgery to clean the wound and insert a drain tube. Fortunately minor, but the pressure needed to be relieved before function was impaired.

He entered the OR, Sheppard already prepped. Melanie, one of the surgical nurses, had already shaved the portion of the pilot’s skull where the bleeding was. Hopefully, Sheppard would never notice, but Carson knew from past experience that that was wishful thinking as he got to work.

* * *

Out in the waiting area, Ronon was watching Teyla as McKay paced, muttering about household accidents and clumsy Colonels. He was sure that her plan had worked, but he needed to know. “How’d it go?”

Teyla looked up, worry and fear plain in her eyes. “It went well. Better than I expected actually.” She smiled as she remembered their lovemaking of the previous days. “He accepted my proposal.”

Rodney stopped his pacing. “Proposal, what proposal?”

Ronon allowed a rare full smile to grace his face. “Teyla proposed to Sheppard. He accepted.”

Rodney was stunned, not sure he was hearing what he thought he was. “He accepted …her proposal… of what, marriage?”

Teyla blushed. “Yes, Rodney. He accepted my proposal of marriage.”

“Oh…um…that’s great.” Rodney was almost speechless in shock. Then a thought occurred. “Um…I know I’m pretty clueless when it comes to cultural differences, but don’t Athosians believe in the man making the first move and announcing his intentions?”

Teyla nodded. “We do, but, as you know, John is not the most articulate person when it comes to feelings. I thought about this for a long time and decided to take Dr Hewston’s advice. I realized that John had already expressed his interest a very long time ago, and that his actions were saying what his words could not. To have endured what he did to rescue me from Michael made me listen to his words more closely.”

Rodney frowned. “What words? You just said he never said anything aloud.”

Teyla gave Rodney the type of look that you give to someone who is being purposefully obtuse. “Have you not heard of body language? Sometimes, body language is the clearest of all to understand. John was shouting, but I was not listening.”

Rodney resumed his pacing lost in thought. He suddenly stopped in front of Teyla again. “Um, does this… are we…is this going to split us up?”

“Nope, not gonna happen.” Ronon snorted at the look of panic on McKay’s face.

“Oh, good.” A stark expression of relief crossed Rodney’s face. “I didn’t want to break in a new team since I’ve got all of you trained.”

Rodney was saved by Carson’s appearance. The Scot was tired, but did not appear overly worried. “The Colonel will be fine. In addition to the knot on his head, he has a minor skull fracture. There is some swelling, but I put in a drain and he’s on anti-inflammatory drugs to relieve the swelling.” Seeing the looks on the trio’s faces, Carson waved at what the staff called ‘The Colonel’s Corner’. “He’ll be out in a few moments. Keep an eye on him as he’s still comin’ out of the anesthesia. Let me know the minute he wakes and do not agitate him.” Here Carson directed a hairy eyeball at Rodney. “That especially applies to you. No snark fests for a while.”

Carson looked at Teyla, then at Ronon and Rodney. “Rodney, why don’t you take first shift? Ronon, please go shower. I like fishing, but I dinna want the infirmary smellin’ of it.” Ronon grinned and headed off as Rodney headed for John’s corner. After the boys left, Carson turned to Teyla. “Teyla, lass, I have a question. Ye were with John for the last three days, correct?”

Teyla nodded. “Yes. We were on the island together.”

“Do ye know how he got the mark on the back of his neck?”

Carson was surprised by the Athosian’s blush.

“I did that.”

Carson looked at the warrior woman and thought about a lot of things that he had noticed, including a certain Colonel’s protectiveness. “Ah, the two o’ ye finally decided to get together. Is there to be a weddin’?”

Teyla nodded and smiled, grateful that she would not have to spell it out. “Yes, although we have set no date. John wants to speak with Richard and General O’Neill before we announce it.”

Carson approved. “Aye, he’s the right of it. I know the two o’ ye are gonna take yer time about this. I can also tell you that the two o’ ye have compatible blood types if ye’re plannin’ on makin’ any more wee bairns.” At her look of confusion, he clarified. “Sometimes, two people have incompatible blood types. This can cause birth defects or even still births.”

Teyla understood. Carson had explained blood types early on after they had come to Atlantis. This was good to know. “Thank you, Carson.”

Carson gave her a hug. “Now, off with ye an’ see if ye can keep the lad out o’ trouble.”


	4. Chapter 4

John did not wake for two days and his team was getting worried. Rodney kept harassing Carson about possible brain damage in between taking watches at John’s bedside.

Ronon just watched Sheppard sleep. He knew his friend would wake when he was ready. He had too much going on to not wake up.

Teyla was getting worried. All of her attempts to touch John’s mind were met with no response. She could feel him, but he did not respond when she spoke to him. Disheartened, thinking that she may have lost him to a simple accident, she put her head down on the edge of his bed by his hand, meaning to only rest a moment. Exhaustion and worry caught up and drew her into the arms of oblivion.

A soft touch woke her, but there was no one else around. She put her head back down and had just closed her eyes when she felt the touch again. She raised her head and looked around, not seeing anyone then looked at John as she moved to put her head back down again. Her glance was rewarded with the sight of a pair of hazel eyes staring back.

“John! You are awake?”

John stared at her for a moment before his eyes closed again. Fearing that it was a false alarm, she resigned herself to waiting when his eyes opened again.

“John?” She called with voice and mind and this time there was a faint response.

“Teyla?”

His voice was a faint whisper, but it was there.

She grabbed a cup of water with a straw and raised the head of the bed slightly then held the cup to his lips.

“Here, drink. Small sips.” She reminded him gently as he drank. When he pulled away, she set the cup down. “How do you feel?”

John shifted slightly and winced. “Head hurts. Everything else is just stiff. What happened?”

Teyla rose smoothly. “I will tell you in a moment. Carson made us promise to tell him when you awoke. I will be right back.”

John managed to stay awake long enough for Teyla and the Scottish doctor to return.

Carson smiled at seeing him still awake. “Ah, Colonel. Nice of you to rejoin us.”

“Hey, Doc.” John was glad to see the doctor. Now he could get something for his head.

Carson pulled out the dreaded penlight. Seeing the look of dismay on John’s face, Carson sighed. “Lad, I know ye hate the light and I know yer head hurts, but I need to check yer pupils to make sure the swelling’s gone down.”

Carson checked his pupils and performed the other neurological tests, which John passed. With Teyla’s assistance, Carson sat John up and leaned him forward to check the knot on his head.

“Well, the swelling’s gone down and the gash is healing nicely.” Carson turned to one of the nurses as John leaned back into his pillows. “Kathy, bring me a suture kit and some bandages, please.”

As Kathy acknowledged this and hurried off, Carson turned his gaze to the couple in front of him.

“When Kathy gets back, I’ll take that drain out o’ yer head.” Carson looked around to make sure no ears were close and lowered his voice. “And I understand congratulations are in order.”

John looked at Teyla, surprise written in his features. “You told him too?”

Teyla shook her head, blushing as she did so. “No, he guessed as well. He saw the mark on the back of your neck and…”

Carson was surprised; he didn’t think anything could make Sheppard blush as he had such a reputation as being a bit of a playboy.

John saw the look cross Carson’s face.

“McKay teases me about being Kirk because all of the women out here want me for lots of different reasons, usually to turn on devices or to have an Ancient of their very own to parade around, but Chaya is the only one I was ever intimate with.”

John actually blushed again. Teyla thought it was cute, but she would never tell him that.

Carson smiled at the irritated and blushing Colonel. “It’s all right, lad. Rodney is just a bit jealous. I’ll keep it all under my hat; patient confidentiality, y’know.”

John gave Carson one of his quirky grins. “Yeah Doc, I do, and thanks.”

At that point, Kathy returned with the suture kit and bandages. To make it easier, Carson laid the head of the bed down and had John roll onto his left side. The gash and lump were just behind his right ear and fortunately Melanie had only shaved a little hair when they prepped him. Carson gloved up and quickly cleaned the area, swabbing it with anti-bacterial before removing the sutures holding the drain in place. Fortunately, it was only a small hole so it would heal quickly. After the tube was gone, Carson sutured the hole up, smeared the area with antibiotic ointment and bandaged it. While he still had his gloves on, Carson had Teyla turn briefly and removed the dreaded catheter as well. He grinned at the lanky pilot’s sigh of relief.

When John rolled back over, he had a suspicious look on his face as Teyla raised the head of the bed again.

“Doc?” There was a wealth of questions in that one drawled word.

“It’s fine. Melanie had to shave a tiny bit o’ hair so I could assess and clean the wound. She knows how you are about that hair o’ yours and was careful.”

John relaxed when he heard which of the nurses had done it. “Yeah, it’s okay. I know Melanie would have shaved as little as possible.” He grimaced as a memory surfaced. “I had a nurse in Kuwait that wanted to shave half my head over a two inch graze by a piece of shrapnel. Fortunately, I held her off until the doctor got there.”

Carson could well imagine the pilot’s reaction to that. His hair was one of the few things John was vain about. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a syringe then dumped it into John’s IV. “Just a mild painkiller to help ye relax. Get some rest and ye’ll be out o’ here tomorrow.”

John looked at Carson, a true smile gracing his face. “Thanks again, Doc.”

Carson patted him on the arm. “Yer welcome, lad.”

With that, Carson gathered up the debris and left the pair alone, closing the curtain behind him.

Teyla decided to test her beloved a little. _*”John?”*_

He looked a bit startled. _*”I hear you, Teyla. Sorry to have worried you.”*_

She sat on the edge of the bed so she could be closer. _*“It is alright. It was an accident.”*_

John scooted over on the bed. It was wide enough for her to snuggle up and she wasted no time. He let out a sigh of relief as she settled next to him.

_*”Is something wrong?”*_

John shook his head carefully. _*”No, everything is right. I have a beautiful woman that loves me, a family and close friends that care, and we live in the most wonderful place in two galaxies. What more could I want?”*_

Teyla turned to him, a naughty little smile on her face _. *”This.”*_ She quickly shifted position so that she was straddling him, grabbed his head carefully and leaned into him, drawing him into a deep and heartfelt kiss.

John’s nether region was a bit sore from the catheter but little Sheppard let it be known that it appreciated the kiss and the position of Teyla’s body. Had they been in their quarters, he would have done something about it. As it was, all he could do was enjoy the sensations as he kissed her back, his arms wrapped around her.

It was in this position that Ronon and Rodney walked in, intending to check in with Teyla and to check on John.

After a moment of speechlessness, the pair eased back through the curtain, the occupants of the bed having not noticed them.

It was Ronon who summed it up.

“Well, guess he’s awake and doing okay.”

Rodney snickered. “I’d say he’s doing more than okay. Kirk strikes again.”

Ronon shook his head, the joke having been explained long ago. “Nope, that doesn’t fit anymore. Need to call him Riker now.”

Rodney looked at the big Satedan, wondering when he hatched as a Trekker. “Riker?”

Ronon chuckled. “Yup. Deanna ended his wandering eye in ‘Insurrection’ and they married in ‘Nemesis’”

Rodney realized the big guy was right, not that he’d ever say it. “Okay, yeah maybe.”

Ronon elbowed him, nearly knocking Rodney over. “I’m right and you know it. Now let’s leave them alone.”

The pair turned and left.

* * *

John was released the next day and the team had a private dinner and watched ‘Insurrection’ and ‘Nemesis’ again. John and Teyla kept shooting glances at each other and throwing wildly inappropriate grins at odd moments.

The day after that, John and Teyla spoke to Woolsey and John taped a video message to O’Neill along with filling out the required forms. The packet was sent on Atlantis’ next scheduled dial in.

* * *

When the video and packet reached his desk, General Jack O’Neill watched it with an amused grin on his face. Once it ended, he read over the forms carefully, double checked a few bits of information and happily graced the forms with his signature in all the right places. He was glad that Sheppard and the lovely Ms. Emmagan were going to do what he and Sam never had. He made copies to go to the appropriate sections and penned his response to Sheppard which would be sent at their next communication.

* * *

Six weeks later, the scheduled check in came while Sheppard and team were offworld.

Woolsey called down and stopped the wet, bedraggled team before they made their way to the infirmary.

“Colonel, there was a message for you in the packet from Stargate Command.” Woolsey tugged his jacket down. “It was from General O’Neill and is very odd.”

Sheppard looked up at Woolsey. He wished the man would get on with it. He was cold, wet and sore. He had scratches from some of the brush they had run through that were probably going to need stitches. He wanted a hot shower, some bandages, a dip in the shallow end of Carson’s medicine cabinet, clean clothes and some serious alone time with Teyla.

Seeing that he had Colonel Sheppard’s attention, he recited the message. “The message was ‘Colonel, you have a go and are cleared for launch.’”

Sheppard was momentarily confused by the wording of O’Neill’s message before it dawned on him. With a whoop of joy, John grabbed Teyla and swung her up and around before pulling her close and planting a big kiss on her.

Teyla figured it out from John’s mind and actions.

Ronon and Rodney figured it out a minute later, breaking out in big grins and clapping.

The rest of the Gate room staff figured it out as well. They all knew about the pair’s relationship but had kept it quiet out of deference. They joined in the cheering and clapping, the Marines adding in whistles and heartfelt ‘OOHRAHS’. Even Woolsey smiled at the antics of the city’s normally reserved military commander and wondered when the wedding would be as the team headed off.

_\--And life goes on--_


End file.
